Help Me Mend My Heart
by LuCkYbAbYsTaRs
Summary: Chapter 3 Uploaded! What if Kagome was betrayed? Betrayed by her serious boyfriend, Sataru, just using her out of lust and pleasure. Fear silently engulfs Kagome, slowly, yet painfully.... Is anyone there for Kagome? Anyone at all? Please rr!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: One Dysfunctional Spring Break  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!  
  
Hey everyone! Okay, this is my first attempt for an Inu-Yasha fic, so bear with me here! And I will accept flames, UNLESS they are inappropriate and immature! *Ahem* Well, on to my fic. Enjoy! - Rini*Rainy  
  
~*~  
  
A cool breeze flows through Kagome's dark black hair, while following her steps in the high school halls. 'I don't want to see him...not again...' She sighed with hints of fear and sadness.  
  
"Hey! Kagome!!" A loud echo bounced off the hallway as if it was a rubber ball. She turned to the caller.  
  
"Hojo!" She stopped and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Hey Kagome, how was your spring break?" Finally catching up to her and returned a smile.  
  
"Mine was good..." she trailed off and looked down to the floor.  
  
"What happened Kagome?" His eyes trying to reach hers, yet he was denied. It was silent for a moment, hearing conversations being carried over by students, as she stood there with tears swelling up in her eyes.  
  
"I got to get to class, Hojo. I'll see you later," without hesitation, she left with a burden in her heart.  
  
-(Flashback)-  
  
"Look Kagome! I'm sickand tired of you avoiding sex! I mean, every girl I've been with does it with me! What the hell is wrong with you Bitch?!" Sataru yelled furiously, as Kagome, on her knees sobbing in Sataru's room.  
  
"..S-Sataru?" She stuttered, while quivering, feeling his anger towards her. "W-Why are you like this? I thought you didn't care for that stuff... I thought you loved me.... No matter what."  
  
"Look Bitch, I love you, but you won't have sex with me!" He tightly grabbed her arm, making her whimper and fill with fear.  
  
"S-Sataru, what happened to you..? Why are you acting like this..?" He threw her against his wall with all his might. Quickly, more tears started to flow down her cheeks, as she winced in pain.  
  
"You stupid whore, get out!" He pointed straight at the door. She laid on the floor, still, yet sobbing hysterically. "I said, GET OUT!" He fiercely grabbed her hair and dragged her to the living room. "Get out Bitch! I don't want anything to do with you, you hoe!" Holding her head, she still was sobbing, shocked and paralyzed with pain and agony.  
  
A sound of a car door was heard from outside, 'Oh crap! Mama's home!' He thought frantically, figuring out what to do. He grabbed her arm and said, "Listen, Bitch and listen good. Don't even say a damn word when my mother comes in, all right!?" With his free arm, he slapped her hard, "All right!?" He yelled it once more, and was ready to slap her once again. She flinched and nodded slowly.  
  
He positioned himself as if he was comforting her all this time, rubbing her back gently as possibly, and whispered, "You better do what I say!" He pulled her hair once more, making her wince once again, and continued stroking her back gently when the door opened. "Shh, shh, it's ok, Kagome. I'm right here for you," trying to make it believable for his mom holding the groceries.  
  
"Oh my! What happened to dear Kagome!?" His mother loved Kagome as a child of her own. She dropped the groceries and kneeled right next to them.  
  
"She was abuse by these bastards!" Playing it off very well, his mother was terrified of what they done to Kagome.  
  
"Son, please don't use those words in this house," she knew it was right to call the undignified men that did this to Kagome, but still, she didn't want to hear it. "Gomen-nasai, Mama. Gomen-nasai."  
  
~*~  
  
Rini*Rainy - So, whatcha think? Good? Bad? Crappy? Please r/r! Laters! 


	2. The Whisk of Lust and Dreams

Chapter 2: The Whisk of Lust and Dreams  
Reviewers  
  
Devil Girl i liked it alot but you just cut it off at the good part even though thats what a good writter does so pple keep coming back for more. i will check back soon for the next chapter.  
  
D.G.  
  
Im-nobody Ek, so much drama!! It is very interesting so please continue writing more okay?! e-mail me later then, bye!  
  
Houtsuma-san Konnichi wa~~ Good so far, update soon. Arigatou! Ja! ~Houtsuma-san~  
  
kitty (kittykat12322@yahoo.com) i love it so far, plz update as soon as possible!  
  
Animesgoddess/Yuki-chan Its good so far hope you contiue!  
  
tenshi no hiren very interesting...^-^ Update soon.  
  
~*~  
  
My Responses To The Reviewers  
  
Thank you so much!!!!! And to Zara, Julie, and Lauren. I would've put their review on here, but then my cpu is weird and it won't let me. Lolz, and no not the whole I'm logged in ff.net, DER!! But there's something wrong with it. Hehe, ^^ P.S. Oh yeah!! If you have any questions or want me to email you when the fic is updated, just drop me a line that says updation, and then your email. Lolz, I don't think updation is a word.... Or is it???  
  
~*~  
  
Disclamer: Once again, *ahem* I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, got it? Plus I don't on the lullaby that Sataru's Mother will sing, its by Trish. Hehe. Continuing on.  
  
~*~  
  
"Gomen-nasai, Mama, but it just angers me so much," he turned to Kagome, seeing that she hesitantly started to fall asleep.  
  
"Aah....let's call Higurashi-san and inform her that we'll take Kagome home," she laid Kagome's head on her shoulder and sang a lullaby:  
  
"Sweet, sweet memories Are things that you would say Are things that you would do 'Til then I'll dream..."  
  
Takashi-san hummed the gentle melody, while her dear *LYING* son started dialing Kagome's number in the kitchen, 'Damn it! If I had more time with that bitch I would've scored!' He held the phone tightly, trying to control his anger, "Hello? Higurashi-san?"  
  
"Yes, whom may I ask is speaking?"  
  
"It's Sataru," he answered sternly, "Kagome is suffering from terrible bumps and bruises on her body, Higurashi-san. She was beaten when she came to our house."  
  
"Oh my!! Kagome!? My darling, Kagome!? Is sh-"  
  
"She's fine, she's resting right now, so I'll bring her by in the morning," he interrupted. A sly grin was formed over his lips while his dark violet eyes glittered. Higurashi-san sighed and trembled worrily over the phone.  
  
'Kami-sama, please, please let Kagome get better soon and please punish whoever did this to my daughter,' she pleaded. "Okay, well take care of her for me," she sighed once again, "Please take good care of her."  
  
"Don't worry, Higurashi-san, she'll be fine. Ja'ne," he hung up his line and thought, 'Oh, she'll be fine,' he snickered, "Oh she'll be fine," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"What's that dear?" Takashi-san faced Sataru.  
  
"Oh! Nothing Mama! Nothing!" He flashed a great big fake smile, "Mama? Can I stay with Kagoem until morning? I don't want to leave her alone."  
  
"But she has her family beside her, Sataru dear, she's not going to be alone," she stroked Kagome's midnight black hair gently.  
  
"Please Mama? Please?" He showed his violet puppy dog eyes with a little cute pout. Takashi-san sighed and laughed.  
  
"All right, all right! But be safe!" Sataru smiled joyfully, yet cunningly. He walked over and motioned his mother to let Kagome rest upon his chest and she followed. He slipped his left arm under her lovely legs and then his right arm under his head and upper back. He tried to not disturb her, but she groaned a bit, yet, she was still sleeping peacefully.  
  
'Heh. Now I have ALL night,' he chuckled devilishly and walked out the opened door, "Hey Mama? Can you get teh car door for me?" He turned around barely next to his porch, looking at his silver Mercedes.  
  
"Hold on dear!" She shouted, yet quietly for Kagome to not stir again. Then she ran out and opened the car door to the passenger's seat. Sataru followed his mother, set Kagome down on the fancy leather interior seat, fastened her seat belt, and kissed his mother on the cheek. He went to the other side, to his seat and waved to his mother. The engine sputtered (A/N: Whoa.....Picture a Mercedes with engine problem...o.0), but finally the car started. He finally drove off to the night.  
  
-(1:29 am)-  
  
A bright light flickered and turned off like it was broken. Kagome groaned and stirred. A door slammed shut loudly, making Kagome sprout up from her seat. "What?" She muttered, while rubbing her eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy from the tears she cried. She blinked, trying to reclaim her vision, "What? Where am I? M-motel?"  
  
~*~  
  
Rini*Rainy: Hehehe, CLIFFHANGER!!Sorry about the crappy punctuation/format whatever, ff.net takes all the formats away. Anyways, hehehe, You like? Please r/r! 


	3. Kidnapped Sleeping Beauty

  
  
  
  


Rini*Rainy: Hey you guys! Sorry I haven't updated, my hard drive crashed, and they had to replace it with a new one. And my third chapter was in there!! Plus, I lost my papers of the third chapter, so I had to start all over. Well, I hope you like!   
  
  
  


~*~  


  


WARNING!!!!: LEMONY CHAPTER!! Just kidding, it's not really. ^.~

  
  
  
  


~*~  
  


To All The Reviewers: Hey, thanks for taking your time to review! Please review more, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
  


~*~  
  


"____" speech

'_____' thoughts

(A/N:____) author's note  
  


~*~  
  
  
  


Chapter 3: Kidnapped Sleeping Beauty  
  
  
  
  
~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The clock in the car ticked, initialing that it was 1:30. Kagome shook her head, "Aah...." she groaned in pain, seeing bumps and bruises everywhere on her fragile body. She flinched in pain just even moving her arm a tiny bit, "God, it hurts so much . . . " She yawned a bit, still feeling tired, 'Wait, where am I?' She glanced around the surroundings again. No other cars near her, no sounds of anyone or anything, and as she started to remember what had happened, she realized, Sataru wasn't in sight.  
  


She sighed in relief, she slowly opened the door, and got out of the car. She looked once again, just seeing a large bright aqua blue sign that says, 'Motel,' and nothing but a sea of darkness. She couldn't see anything at all, so she stuck out her arms, and started to move them slowly through the air. She didn't feel anything, just the light air, and her body's sharp pain. Suddenly out of no where, a strong masculine arms are wrapped tightly around Kagome's arms and body. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" A piercing scream filled with anguish, made him deaf for a few moments.  
  


"Ow!" With one of his hands he rubbed both of his ears, "God! Who gave you THOSE lungs!?!?!?!"  
  


"Sataru???"  
  


"The one and only," he smirked. He wrapped his arm around her again and smelled her hair, 'Her scent . . . how is she so ravishing?' She could feel him tightening his arms around her, causing unbearable pain, while he would get closer. Close enough, she could feel something hard behind her thigh!   
  


'OH GOD! OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD!!!!' She started shaking, 'His strength . . . is just so strong!! Is he even human!?' Her dark colored bruises on her upper body turn into a black purplish-green because of the insufferable hold of Sataru's. 

  
  
  
  


"Calm Down, Kagome. I'll let go, if you do as I wish," she squirmed, trying to find her way out of his arms while he hissed in her ear.

  
  
  
  


'Should I just listen to him . . . ?' Her tears threatening to pour out of her eyes, "No, no, no!!! Get off Sataru! Get off!" She tried to wiggle her way out like a little fish, but nothing prevailed. Just only his grip on her tightened around.

  
  
  
  


"So, you still want to get away? Aw, Kaome you hurting me . . ." his sarcastic tone, made his lashes batter, "but I'll change that,' he smirked, then gently licking the back of her ear, sending a tingling sensation all through her body.

  
  
  
  


"Eek! Get off Sataru, I mean it!!!" He didn't listen to her command, but he answered back by turning her around, and shoved her on top of the car. They stared deep in each others' eyes. Sataru's was glittering with lust and desire, while a heavy flame of fear filled her's. He analyzed her every curve of her body, and licking his lips, loving what he saw.

  
  
  
  


"Keep fighting, Kagome, but it's just turning me on," he snickered. The tears in her eyes have been waiting long enough. The tears trickled down and stained her pale cheeks while he started to leave a trail of butterfly kisses around her neck.

  
  
  
  


"Please stop, Sataru . . . it doesn't have to be this way . . ." She looked around seeing that it was a deserted motel. She took a last glance, seeing no one was there to help her. "No . . ." An a whisper escaped her mouth. As he saw her hope perished in her eyes, he soon knew that she was his.

  
  
  
  


"Now, will you listen to what I say?" She shuddered, but she didn't answer. He was a little pissed, but continued his little frolicking around her body. He foiled with her blouse and her skirt, "You know, it doesn't have to be here, I mean we can go to a room for more privacy," he chortled.

  
  
  
  


'What should I do!? What should I do!?' He continued, once again, but finally giving her a bruising kiss. His tongue wanted to explore more of her, licking her lips asking for entrance. 'No Kagome! Don't let him!' He jammed his tongue into her mouth exploring and fondling with her tongue, but she didn't kiss back. He kept going at it, making the kiss impossible for kissing without any air. 

  
  
  
  


His masculine hands, slowly slid down to her waist, while STILL kissing her. ' . . . I-I . . . c-can't breathe . . .' She couldn't even think straight! He reluctantly let her breathe for a while (a.n.: FINALLY!) . She was gasping for air, 'He had never done that before . . .'

  
  
  
  


"So what will it be, Kagome? Blistering ass sex here, or ROUGH and HARD sex in there?" His eyes signaling a room just about a foot away from them. 

  
  
  
  


"P-please, don't do this . . ." One last plea left her mouth.

  
  
  
  


"All right but suit yourself," he forced his lips upon hers, making it red and sore, in a rather short bit, he slid his hand under her skirt, tugging on her panties, signaling what he wanted BADLY. Kagome tried to kick his legs, but every time she did, he would still be standing there, no pain, or anything, "You can try anything you want, Kagome. But why don't you want to please me?" He took something out of his pocket, but it was just a heavily drenched rag.

  
  
  
  


"What th-" It was too late, he stuffed the rag on top of Kagome's face. She blinked blankly a couple of times, 'W....wait....who-.....what's.....th...th-?' Kagome slipped to unconsciousness. He slid one of his arms behind Kagome's neck and legs, swung her up, and carried her to the room marked '16'....

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rini*Rainy: HI!!! Hehehe, cliffhanger!! ^.~ Tell me how you think! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
